elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mournhold (Online)
Mournhold, also known as the "City of Light and Magic," is a city in . It is the temple city of Almalexia and the capital city of both the Dunmer people and the Ebonheart Pact, led by Jorunn the Skald-King. It is here that Jorunn presides over the Great Moot. Looming over the entire city is the Tribunal Temple, where the Tribunal convenes for the welfare of their subjects. There is also an inn here, known as The Flaming Nix, among multiple other locations. Sublocations *Artisans Craftworks *City Center Bank of Mournhold *Dres House *The Flaming Nix *Tribunal Temple *Girith House *Girvu Stables *Hlaalu Alchemical Goods *House Hlaalu Estate *House Redoran Living Quarters *Mourner's Market *Mournhold Fighters Guild *Mournhold Guild Plaza *Mournhold Mages Guild *Mournhold Outlaws Refuge *Nuril's House *Plaza of the Gods *Rededication Shrine *Royal Bazaar (Open Marketplace) *The Kind Enchanter *Undaunted Enclave Quests *By Invitation Only *Chasing the Magistrix *Cultural Exchange *Mournhold Market Misery *Simply Misplaced *The Dangerous Past *The Seal of Three *Vengeance of the Oppressed Characters *Aeren *Alarel Dres *Aldi Winterblade *Alexadrin Fadras *Alma Falas *Almalexia *Almas Drim *Almise Falvani *Alsal Redoran *Alurami Redoran *Am-Eepa *Amandtea *Amber-Eyes *Amihild Last-Child *Amila Renim *Aroth Sadri *Asfredda *Asska *Athanas Samori *Aurona Hlaalu *Axulfa Giant-Slayer *Bald Holgrim *Balwyn Banner-Torn *Banka *Baric Elf-Speaker *Barro Strong-Metal *Bela Girvu *Belderi Llenim *Belera Fanim *Belosi Hlaalu *Belronen Telvanni *Benae Andoril *Benus Girith *Berala Thirdborn *Berra Coldmoon *Betina Volek *Bidia Redoran *Bivessa Drim *Blazing-Glory *Blue-Eyes *Bonwyn Fireforge *Brandling Fleet-Foot *Bravaria Dalothran *Bree Windworn *Brelaca Sadri Dres House *Byla Drethan *Calim Andas *Carth Northwind *Chalwyn the Snow-Owl *Chee-Osheeka *Chef Freki *Claws-In-Gloves *Commoner *Counts-the-Clouds *Creeper *Dagard Ravenwing *Daliina Imayn *Dalim Herethi, Tribunal Temple *Dances-with-Kwama *Darvynil Girvu *Derami Heryon *Dralia Farelas *Dreska Delenu *Drifts-on-Wind *Drondar Aralas *Drores Omayn *Drowyn Darksky *Duk-Marza *Dururo Hlan *Dusty-Claws *Eilenda the Caller *Eldyme (Fence) *Endoriell *Eoman Bird-Singer *Eoram Elf-Speaker *Erwurlde *Eurnus the Baker *Falen Gilenim *Falseth Betharvel *Falsorr Meadmug *Farona Telvanni *Fenila Redoran *Felariel *Ferdyn Beran *Fighters Guild Sentry *Friends-with-Moon *Galdsa Dres *Gals Fendyn *Garfrost Halfmoon *Geirvarda Frostwind *Gelana Hlan *Gelii Hlaalu *Gendyn Beleth *Glirion the Redbeard (Undaunted) *Gorgrolg (Undaunted) *Govar Selvilo *Green-Eyes-Wander *Gudomar Ironfist *Gunar the Red (Merchant – city center) *Guroanii Orethi *Guronii Alas *Hadmar the Thin-Boned *Haki Sunfeather *Hala Hlaalu *Hali the Impatient *Halim Herethi *Hanala Hlaalu *Hand of Almalexia *Hanyarie *Hayaia *Heathre (Undaunted) *Helma *Hjalari Two-Fists *Hjarl Fireforge *Hops-Over-Fires (Merchant, City Center) *House Dres Retainer Dres House *Hranir Icy-Mane (Undaunted) *Iirila Maleran *Ilanadzeh (Fence) *Ilmeni Arelas (Undaunted) *Indrasi Drim, Tribunal Temple *Irasil Hedoren *Jokorn Axehandle *Jurgar Nine-Toes *Kemirik Coldhand *Khemzarq (Mages Guildhall) *Kinsman Haladir *Kyrwyn Fireforge *Leaps-Before-Looking *Lena Dalvel *Lights-Sparks *Llarevis Virian *Lludyn Hlandu *Llurour Dres *Madov Hlaalu *Madythe Frost-Heart *Mage Vendras *Maj al-Ragath (Undaunted) *Malan Dalothran, Tribunal Temple *Malbirra *Malori Hlaalu *Marashi *Masord Axe-Beak *Master Llandresil *Mednil Girith (Banker – City Center) *Miiga Hlaalu *Miil Darenim *Miirist Redoran *Mirise Dres Dres House *Mouse Dres House *Muronad Girvu *Naddu Indoril *Nakmargo (Guild Trader) *Naloso Andoril *Nardis *Naryu Virian *Nival Othan *Nivis Hlaalu *Noisy-Hunter *Nord Envoy (x3) *Nosaleeth *Numyn (Undaunted) *Odesa Girith *Oldis Girvu *Ophalia Strong-Voice *Ophanta *Ordinator Eron *Ordinator Guard *Ordinator Kilao *Orolo *Orvana Marethi *Osheeja *Pactuld *Paints-with-Dreams *Paulin Hermant (Moneylender) *Poor-Scales *Quartermaster Viiron *Quiet-Paws *Raddu Aralen *Ralgar *Ramalii Drimas *Ranyna Imayn *Ravila Aram *Razgugul *Registrar Arisa *Registrar Riivel *Renus Falvani *Renvis *Rigurt the Brash *Robjorn the Kind *Rogar the Plain *Rogas Bitterblade *Rol Esen *Samtri Drimas Mages Guild *Sees-All-Colors *Sar-Keer *Sathryn Renim *Scribe Bredami *Seeks-Her-Glory (Undaunted) *Selma *Seltin *Serana Hlaalu *Shade-Runner *Shield-Scale *Silver-Throat (Banker – City Center) *Sirili Denelu *Skeehei *Slodrig the Amusing *Smells-Like-Guar *Smiling Frina *Sodra Hlaalu *Star-Gazer Herald *Suldrini Dothan *Sulis Maren *Surond Redoran *Sursi Darano *Swift-Prestidigitator *Swims-in-Spells *Tale-Spinner *Talsyne Indoril *Tanaka *Tarel Adrys *Tastes-the-Breeze *Tedras Relvi *Tethyno Gilvilo *Tharer Hlaalu *Thauravil *The Boatmaster *Thegur the Penitent *Thjordic Four-Thumbed *Thole Falas *Thongar the Stout (Undaunted) *Through-Gilded-Eyes *Tifosi Falaal *Tildanyorion (Undaunted) *Trels Rondas *Turnol Hlaalu *Urada Herano *Valaste *Vamoni Nerano *Vavil the Artisan *Vayne *Velas the Weaver *Veneval Dreth *Venoni Telas *Venthin Dres *Vladolfr the Strong *Walks-Many-Leagues *Wizard Bothisii *Xal-Geh *Xand *Yorda *Zagrugh *Zarum *Zayansora (Undaunted) Gallery The Tribunal Temple in Mournhold.jpg|Tribunal Temple concept art Tribunal Temple View.png|View from behind the Tribunal Temple Mournhold (Online).png|View from the Tribunal Temple Notable items *''An Affair With Death'' – Dres House Appearances * * * * es:Mournhold (Online) ru:Морнхолд (Online) Category:Online: Morrowind Locations Category:Online: Cities Category:Online: Deshaan Locations